


looking for rest

by 0856



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0856/pseuds/0856
Summary: Akashi travels around quite frequently, each time looking for rest, searching for peace.





	looking for rest

Akashi travels around quite frequently. As the only heir to the Akashi family. Running deeds, undergoing contracts, at his father orders. 

Akashi must do it, perfectly.

  
  


Sometimes, Akashi looks for somewhere where he could perhaps rest. 

Somewhere, Akashi could perhaps be freed.

  
  


*****

Akashi travels around even more frequently. As the newly named young head of the Akashi family. Meeting clients, expanding business, for the good of the family name.

 

There are less and less time for himself, the little moments of childhood reminiscence of his most joyous days, his most sacred ties, cut short. Pushed away.

 

In between his schedules, Akashi still looks for somewhere where he could perhaps rest.

Someday, when Akashi could perhaps be freed.

  
  


*****

Akashi is still looking for rest as he finishes his meeting with those running in a partnership project for a grand floral festival where all profits are going to be donated to charity. It's only a show, really. Image marketing.

They bids goodbye until the next meeting, with equally fake smiles on both parties. 

Akashi walks away in still silence, through the sweet aromas of the floral garden.

Akashi finds himself relaxing slightly, and thinks that perhaps, this could be where he could finally find rest.

  
  


The flowerbeds are exquisite, fitting his fine tastes. It wouldn't be bad to lie within them, sweet aroma filling his body.

Akashi glances at the bottle of pesticide which the gardener coincidently left available in the open, before turning his glance towards the sunflowers again.

The sunflowers are standing tall. Proud and confident. The brilliant yellow flowers seem to be shinning to Akashi, radiating like the namesake. Brightly.

Akashi stares for a moment, before continuing his way out of the garden.

Perhaps not today. Akashi purchases a fashion magazine on his way out.

  
  


*****

Akashi is still looking for rest as a deal is made and case is closed for a new outdoor resort, private luxury cabins for spending time in nature, the catchphrase with _'Open meadows, enclosed forest? Have your pick! The grass IS greener here and Mother Nature awaits you!'_ Mother Nature his ass. Hypocrites right there.

The hypocrites all leaves, except for Akashi himself, satisfied with the deal they've settled.

Akashi decides to take a moment to check for false advertising and stares at the greenery before him.

Akashi finds himself relaxing slightly, and thinks that perhaps, this could be where he could finally find rest.

  
  


It's excluded enough so other's can't find him, but open enough so he will have his freedom. Besides, green is good for one's eyes. It relaxes people.

Akashi feels his right pocket, where a nice, sharp, red scissor was held.

He fingers the scissor in his pocket as he stares at the fresh green leaves, soft green grass, and tall evergreens. Tall, stiff, and faithful evergreens.

Akashi stares for a moment, before turning away to the exit.

Perhaps not today. Akashi checks Osa-Aha on his phone and finds that Sagittarius' lucky item today is a scissor.

  
  


*****

Akashi is still looking for rest as the cruise ship he is currently on board filled with rich people have a toast in the middle of the ocean, celebrating the first anniversary of the seventh richest man in Japan's third wedding. Everyone congrats him and enjoys each other's company like long lost cousins once-removed. Once-removed by their own hands.

Akashi excuses himself for a moment from someone with a façade as thick as his moustache.

Akashi finds a rather exclude, unoccupied corner of the cruise ship and leans on the railing, eying the open sea.

Akashi finds himself relaxing slightly, and thinks that perhaps, this could be where he could finally find rest.

 

The ocean is so clear, so broad and so free. The waves still, calm and composed, the clear waters reflecting the light, giving it a turquoise color.

Akashi thinks that perhaps if given the right moment, no one would notice of a man overboard. He did have a sip of alcohol and he doubts that there are any witnesses still sober left.

Loud chatters and laughters are heard along with some music in the background, as Akashi stares at his reflection on the water below.

Akashi stares for a moment, before melting back into the crowd.

Perhaps not today. Akashi heads to the bar, and orders a vanilla milkshake.

  
  


*****

Akashi is still looking for rest as he stands outside on a rooftop at dusk with the management crew of the new planetarium the Akashi company is funding, for the purpose of being involved in quote: _Yet another Extra-Ordinary, Out-of-the-World_ contributions under the name of Akashi. The funding's going well, the crew so enthusiastic, they wanted to share the _Out-of-the-World_ experience firsthand, not using the funded highly technologically advanced gadgets. Great funding.

Slowly, he shifts further away from the enthusiasts, pretending to be engaged in the night sky above them.

Akashi continues his little escape until he reaches the other side of the roof, eyes glued above.

Akashi finds himself relaxing slightly, and thinks that perhaps, this could be where he could finally find rest.

 

The view is quite nice, the dark night skies stretching all the way over beyond horizon, dotted with shining stars with varying degrees of brightness and colors.

Akashi looks down and calculates the height of the building, the mass of his body, and the force upon impact, assuming the Earth's gravitational acceleration is 9.8 m per second squared, downwards. 

In the background, the enthusiasts say something about how lucky and of course absolute Akashi is, the night being perfect with the sky perfectly toned dark navy, stars with the right amount of hue including pink, as he looks back up.

Akashi stares for a moment, before settling down on one of the chairs.

Perhaps not today. Akashi notes himself to reserve a VIP seat for the oncoming NBA games in the US.

  
  


*****

Akashi is still looking for rest as a dinner meeting ends at a five star hotel restaurant, where he graces his presence to a retiring politician. The first formal meeting with the stranger went well, and the stranger tells him to think of him, and treat him like a father. No difference there.

The limousine drives away and Akashi's smile also disappears from sight.

Akashi takes out his phone to call his chauffeur but pauses, eyes taking in the sunset before him.

Akashi finds himself relaxing slightly, and thinks that perhaps, this could be where he could finally find rest.

 

The sunset if magnificent, the perfect shade of beauty, from red to orange to purple, softly painting the world above.

Akashi eyes the ongoing traffic across from the hotel entrance, all cars rushing in the busiest hours to get home, busy and crowded enough to be seen as an accident.

Horns honk and people pass by, to impatient for a moment to spare the sunset, which Akashi too would have been on other days.

Akashi stares for a moment, before calling his chauffeur.

Perhaps not today. Akashi gets in his limousine and stops by a famous bakery on his way back.

  
  


*****

Akashi is alone in his room, standing by his desk. Looking for rest.

It's raining outside, the sound of raindrops heavy and echoing through the window.

He can hear the rain falling in the garden outside, droplets hitting tree leaves and flower petals. Soaking the ground and watering plants. Onto the pond where expensive poi swims around. 

  
  


Akashi thinks that perhaps today, he may finally find rest, in peace.

It's calm and quiet, Akashi finds amusing. The silence and stillness among the rhythmic fall of rain. 

Akashi picks up the rope on his desk. Dull and grey. For today. 

He is an Akashi. There is no difficulty or hesitation as his fingers nimbly moves. He is ready.

 

Akashi realizes that the rain has stopped.

He looks out the window and the sun is out. So is a rainbow.

 

Akashi smiles.

 

The search for rest is no more. He found his place of rest. Of peace.


End file.
